


Ho, Ho, Ho.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Santa Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard is trying out his Santa costume, much to Thranduil's delight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lancelottie asked if I was going to do a Christmas drabble, and this is what happened! So this is for you my dear! Merry Christmas!

“HO,HO,HO!” Bard exclaimed, deepening his voice, trying to get it just right. “HO,HO,HO!” Giving it a another go he inspected himself in the bedrooms full length mirror. He frowned as he adjusted his Santa suite, he didn’t look plump enough, damn it! He went over to the king sized bed and grabbed another pillow and stuffed it up the front. He went back and fussed, all the while, doing variations of Ho, ho, ho.

“Ho, Ho, Ho, yourself!” Came his husbands deep and seductive voice from the bedroom entrance. Bard jumped in surprise as he hadn’t heard him come home or sneak up on him. Bard turned to give Thranduil a bit of cheek but it died in his throat. 

Thranduil leaned against the door frame, the only clothing on his long lean body was a tie hanging loose and an opened dark red shirt. Bard swallowed when he saw that Thranduil was in a joy mood. Thranduil licked and sucked on a candy cane as his eyes ran up and down Bard’s body.

“Hello Santa!” Thranduil purred. Bard quickly recovered his wits and smirked at his randy husband.

“I didn’t know you had a Santa kink!” Bard chuckled as he went back to adjusting his suite and beard.

Thranduil moved languid over to him, making lewd and suggestive noises with the candy cane. Bard own mood was become festive with every slurp. 

“There’s something to be said about sitting on your lap and asking for what I want.” Thranduil said as he came up behide Bard and slid an arm around him, pulling him close. “And I have always liked a man with a little meat on his bones!” He growled into Bard’s ear as he reached down to squeeze Bard’s growing erection. Bard moaned, head falling back on Thranduil’s chest. 

“Mmmm… it seems that Santa has a big bundle of joy for me!” Thranduil noted. Bard laughed and twisted around to kiss him. 

“You really are a naughty boy!” Bard said as they broke their kiss. Thranduil popped the candy cane into Bard’s mouth and pulled him towards their bed. 

“Well, if I am on the naughty list, then I had better live up to it!” Thranduil grinned as he pushed Bard onto the bed and straddled him. 

“Umm…..I need this costume for Christmas morning.” Bard said, putting his hand on Thranduil’s chest, stopping him from going further. Thranduil frowned but then beamed at him.

“There’s plenty time to get it dry cleaned!” Thranduil replied happily. “Now let’s see if Santa can _come _down my chimney and deliver some presents!’ Bard groaned at the corny jokes but was only too happy to give his husband some Christmas cheer.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, comment and kudos are wonderful!


End file.
